How The Heck did this happen?
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Leo was at home sick while her roommates were out for the weekend. Riddick was on that hellhole of a planet. Unknown to them their lives will tangle, and possibly hang them both. Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs **

**How the heck did this happen?**

**Chap 1**

There was a large crack of thunder that made me jump as I sat down on my couch. Everyone was out for the evening... And I was home with a slight fever. Not that bad... I wasn't throwing up at least. I seemed to have a stronger stomach than both of my roommates-Hannah and Falda-We were all on summer break from our senior year of collage. I checked the clock, five after five.

This apartment wasn't two small for the three of us, and with a small room upstairs for me and two downstairs for Hannah and Falda.

I sighed and flipped on the TV, a movie came on, I checked the TV guide. Pitch Black, I smirked, I saw this when I was like eight or ten. Granted I watched it with my dad and I was twenty now. I'd also seen part of the secound and didn't go see the third movie. As much as I didn't want to watch a gory thriller movie... I stopped myself from changing the channel. I watched as Riddick saved Jack from being killed by the alien-thing. Then he basically gutted the thing. I curled my lip in disgust,"Well. I won't count that as overkill." come to think of it, I did have a few Overkill things in movies. A whole lotta head-shots in Olympus Has Fallen was overkill. That's only one on the list.

I jumped when another roar of thunder went off. I woozily got up, my head totally disagreeing with me. I staggered over to the window and peeked out. I heard the screech of one of the aliens from the TV, a bolt of lightning flashed...

One Okla-

BOOM!

I yelped as the house shook from the thunder. I turned as the TV went to a blue screen, I sighed,"You're kidding me,"Counting the fact that nothing else had gone out, not the lamp that I had turned on at least. I tried to flip the channel and the next show came on then I flipped it back- Blue Screen. I sighed,"Well... That's new," I rolled my eyes and carefully walked over to the light switch before I flipped the light on. I gave a small groan as my eyes adjusted to the new light. What shocked me the most was SOMEONE ELSE groaned with me. It wasnt even a groan... More like a sharp intake of breath...I turned, around and gasped.

Riddick. THE Riddick- from the movie! From all THREE movies... Will be four! My breath caught in my throat. My head swam. Riddick stared back at me as he grabbed his goggles to put them back over his fascinating, yet disturbing, eyes. I did what any normal, logical woman with a slight fever would do in my situation...

I fainted.

The only thing Riddick remembered was the fact that Fry, Jack and Imam had run ahead of him while he was going to play hero and fight the beasts that were chasing them. Then, as he was losing his battle and giving into fear, he found himself in a very bright room. Riddick gave a soft hiss of pain and reached for his goggles.

Of course he wasn't expecting the woman that had been standing right in front of him, her light brown eyes wide with fear, before they rolled back as she fainted.

Riddick shot forward to catch the human woman who stood before him. Normally he'd let her fall. But someone else could be in the house and hear her hit the ground. Or at least he's guessing it was a house. The woman's skin felt hot and clammy against his own. He wanted to curse, there definatly had to be someone here, taking care of this sick woman. He spotted the couch that had a blanket and a pillow and set her down, then covered her. The look she gave him -when he was able to see without the blinding light-maybe she'd think she'd dreamed it all.

If he could just stay out of her site until nightfall, then he could run. He could already see the sun spilling from a type of screen on one of the windows. Something low-tech. But it definitely meant he wasn't on that hell-hole of a planet.

Riddick stuck to the shadows as he checked the house out. His shivs at the ready. This place was definitely low-tech. So low that he didn't even regognize most of it or what it would be used as. He knew there were three doors that definatly lead outside- one back by the area with the woman, one at the opposite end and one a few meters away the latter. Which most likley lead somewhere that would also get him outside.

Riddick closed a door that held two waist-high machines. He could smell soap coming from one of them. He had already found two other rooms. Both had two things in common- pictures of three women. A blonde, a redhead and the woman that had seen him, a brunette. He picked up another that was in a frame that had three names somehow placed on it, some Low grade adhesive... Falda, Hannah and L. The other letters must have fallen off. He kept the frame with him as he silently left the room.

He closed the second room's door and spotted a dark stairwell. As much as he hated being in the light. He'd rather not be in the dark after what's just happened,"Lights," he murmured.

Nothing happened. He reached out for a light switch and found one. He gave a smirk of relief and flipped it on. Silently going up the stairs. Once at the top- He scooped out the area. There was a nice big open space that only had a few chairs. He spotted the door at the oppasite end of the stairs. Possibly another room. He walked up a small elevation in the floor that had a wall he could hide behind and not be seen. Perfect place to hide until night time.

I gasped as I snapped back to reality. I looked over each shoulder desperately trying to find Riddick. No one was there,"You're hallucinating," I muttered to myself," or it was a really vivid dream," I looked down to see that I was still in my sweats, covered by my favorite purple and white blanket and on the couch. I looked around a few more times,"I definatly had a bad dream."

I got up. My body disagreed with me completely and begged me to stay down. I made a slow and painful treck to get the thermometer and medicine. I placed my personal thermometer under my tounge and waited a few moments. I checked the time, thirty after six. I slept for at least an hour. Gee, I am SICK!

BEEP

The thermometer let me know when it was done doing its job. I checked it, 102 degrees. I cursed under my breath, the fever went down like .5 degrees. I quickly took the amount of medicine that was instructed on the box. Then I pulled out my cell as I walked towards the stairs and dialed Hannah.

I flipped on the stair lights as Hannah picked up the phone,"Ello? Hannah speaking."

I started the awful march up the stairs,"Hi Hannah. It's me, Leo. I know it's pretty early. But I'm not feeling so good. So I'm going to bed. Just thought I'd tell ya."

Hannah was smiling. I could tell,"Oh! That's so sweet of you Leo. But I was just about to say... Fal and I are having some trouble with the car," I sighed as I entered my room,"Yeah I know," Hannah said sadly,"So, Fal's parents are pickin us up. It'll be a few fuckin hours before they even get here. Oh! ANNNNDDDD they already fuckin volunteered to let us stay the night at their place."

I chuckled dryly, remembering Fal's parents and Hannah didn't really like each other,"How... Nice of them..." I started to brush my hair. The medicine was kicking in. I grabbed a bottle of water from my nightstand to refill before I would climb into bed. Still had to wash my face and brush my teeth...

Hannah giggled,"Awww. Leo! Don't worry as soon as I get home I shall be giving you tons a presents! Something to say 'I'm sorry you're roommates can't help you when you need them most'."

I smiled warmly as I had to sit down halfway to the bathroom,"Really! I'm fine. Just a little bug. I'll survive for a few hours without you guys...But if you insist...I do take cash..."

Hannah laughed,"OMG! Totally missing your fuckin sense of humor as I'M STRANDED on the side of the fuckin' ROAD."

I smirked,"Oh you better be glad I'm not there. I'd be cracking all kind's of jokes," I sighed,"Gotta go Hannah. I'll call you in the morning. Send Falda my condolences about having Car trouble."

"I will! Bye! Take your medicine," Hannah howled before she and I hung up on each other.

I chuckled again and finished the way to the bathroom. I set the water bottle down and started to brush my teeth. After that I washed my face. I cupped my hands to collect the water and splashed it onto my face. As I grabbed for a towel I could have sworn I saw someone's face. I jumped and turned around. No one was there,"Hello," I called out," Anyone there?"

Like I thought, no one answered. I finished toweling off my face as looked at myself in the mirror,"Calm down," I told my reflection in a strained whisper,"this fever is giving you weird dreams ad hallucinations. You just need that fever to go down as you sleep," I shivered as I set the towel down. I was cold, almost ice cold...but I felt watched, that was unsettling. I grabbed the water bottle and turned off the bathroom light. I headed for my room.

I gasped as I was grabbed from behind and something cold was pressed to my throat. A warm... And damp... Chest pressed into my back,"Don't fuckin scream."

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello, so You Fault had most of the reviews as well as An Angel, and This Story won voting which will star up again on 12/14/14.**

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Sessygirl1997 for reviewing!**

** Chapter 2-**

**_Review:_**

**_ I gasped as I was grabbed from behind and something cold was pressed to my throat. A warm... And damp... Chest pressed into my back,"Don't fuckin scream."_**

I heard the water bottle crackle as my grip tightened on it. I gulped and did my best to nod, even of there was a shiv pressed to my throat,"Okay. Not gonna scream. I promise," I drew I a breath,"I KNEW it wasn't a dream," I muttered under my breath in a dark whisper. The room was a dark and my eyes still had to adjust to the light. I could see Riddick's silhouette in the dark. Soon, I'd be able to make out his face. After all the only source of light was coming from my room.

Riddick was smirking I could tell,"Not gonna faint again are ya?"

I glared at him before I answered,"You know, a sick person who just got the crap scared out of her just MIGHT have the right to faint, Riddick."

I could fell Riddick tensed,"How do you fuckin' know my name," Riddick turned me around and sat me in a chair that was already waiting for me.

"Well," I said trying to fight my fear that threatened to make me shake,"That might be a little complicated to explain to... Anyone really. Riddick... What do you want," I gulped.

Riddick paused for a moment,"Answers. Where the fuck am I and how did I fuckin get here."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair,"Welll... You're on Earth... Probably even in a new dimension too... As to how you got here. I've got no clue. It's not like I ASKED to have some random man pop into my apartment. Don't even ask me how to get you back because I don't know."

I could see better now. Riddick still had the scowl on his face like he always had,"Who are you?"

"My name is Leonarda Capris. Everyone calls me Leo, so I guess you can too. If you want," Riddick wasn't fazed and his face didn't even change.

"How many people live here?"

"Three, Falda, Hannah and I. Four, on the occasion, when Falda's boyfriend decides he's spending the night," Again Riddick's face didn't even change. No netter how much he could probably tell that I hated Falda's boyfriend...

"Start explaining that 'complicated' reason as to why you know my fuckin name"

I sighed,"I don't know..." the shiv was out in view. I threw up my hands,"Easy big guy! Sheesh! Here... In my dimension... We have movies and Books that have the main character named Riddick," before he could say anything I continued,"Other characters include, Jack, Imam, Fry, Johns... You get the picture. I know about your little adventure to that Hell Hole of a planet."

Riddick was shocked. I could tell, he opened his mouth and I already knew what he was gonna say,"Forget it. I'm NOT telling you what happens. Too risky... Don't you dare pull those Shivs out on me! You could torture me until the end of the time- but I ain't tellin you anything," I stood up and took a step forward,"You got me? You knowing too much could definitely hurt you more than help you."

Riddick seathed his Shivs,"I understand. Fuckin Calm down Princess."

I rolled my eyes and that's when I noticed the... Dark stains on his clothes, and skin. I grimmiced,"Wait right here."

I went downstairs to get Hannah's boyfriend's extra pair of sweats. He wasn't as ripped as Riddick... they looked about his size. And i wasnt an expert on boxers... But... I'd just have to hope...I felt a little woozy after I climbed back up the stairs. I handed him the clothes,"Here," I pointed towards the bathroom,"In there is a place you can get clean," I smiled at his aprahincive glare,"Don't worry I don't have any girl scented stuff in there. Strictly neural scents."

I turned but Riddick stepped in front of me and as I fought to get my heartrate down, Riddick's deep vioce rumbled out,"Why ya doing this? I could have fuckin killed you."

"But," I said softly,"You didn't," I headed downstairs,"Need any help- call."

Riddick was left standing upstairs and in the dark by Leo. He looked back into the bathroom. Getting all of the blue blood off did sound nice. He looked down at the clothes Leo had given him. The shirt was gray and the pants were black. Riddick just shrugged. Fry, Jack and Imam were most likely okay. They HAD gone to the ship... And he was here. Riddick turned the shower on. Took his goggles off and placed his old clothes on the floor near the door.

I turned on the lights that were underneath the kitchen cabinets. Everything else was off. I didn't want to hurt Riddick's eyes.

I hummed along to the radio as I made Raman noodles. It wasnt a delacacy, but by the way Riddick had scarfed that water bottle, this should be fine. I had already snuck upstairs and grabbed Riddick's old clothes and they were going thru the wash right now. The microwave beeped and I poured out about half the water out of the paper bowl. Then I added the beef flavoring and stirred it in. I placed the bowl on the bar with a fork before I checked my temperature again. 100, I blinked in surprise, it had gone down considerably fast. My head wasn't as pounding any more either. Maybe Riddick scared the fever out of me.

I sighed and turned the music down a little.

_Click-Click-Click_

You are kidding me. I've heard the niose in the movie enough to now that's never good. Didn't Riddick CHECK the apartment OUT after he poof-ed in!

_Click-Click-Click_

I carefully grabbed a large cookbook that was rarely used and extremely thick. Like one and a half high school textbooks thick. Then I pulled out a knife from the knife stand sitting next to it. I slowly turned to see one of the aliens ripping apart the food I had just set out. The thing was HUGE, the movies totally didn't prepare me for it size. Or the fact that is scared the hell out of me!

It tore the bowl to shreds and scarfed down the noddles. I guess it didn't really like them, because it let out a dissatisfied screech and turned its huge, ugly, and deadly head towards me. Making clicks along the way.

I gulped as it screeched when it saw me and it snapped its wings open. It prepared to leap and I cried out,"RIDDICK," it came at me and on instincts I tossed the cookbook in its face before I slashed at it with the knife. The blade split skin and the beast cried out in rage. I shoved the cookbook- which was practically attached to it's sharp head. It made a grab for me. But I jumped back, and swung at it with the knife again,"RIDDICK! HELP!"

At least the next door neighbors weren't around to hear me screaming.

Riddick had just finished getting dressed and placing his goggles on when he heard something downstairs. He grabbed his shivs. Then listened again. It was an awfully fimilar screech. Then, he heard Leo,"RIDDICK," she screamed. Riddick ran down the stairs and spead around the corner to see a bioraptor dive onto the kitchen table and Leo screaming out from underneath. Riddick felt anger rise up inside him,"Oh fuck no."

I made a running dive for the kitchen table. The beast wouldn't be undeterred. It followed me but it wasn't able to dive under the chairs so it tried a different way. Dive bombing the freaking table top!

A small slit appeared from it's head hitting the table so much. I jammed the knife into the opening. When the bioraptor brought his head down on it, it screamed in pain and some blue blood spewed on me. I felt it's tentacles from it's hands trying to wrap around my leg but I kicked at it and screamed,"RIDDICK! Jesus Christ! Help me!," I pressed myself as flat as i could as i tried to get at me with its tail, I heard footsteps and turned to see Riddick rushing towards me. The beast looked up and squealed at Riddick before it started to fly at him,"Riddick," I called sliding the knife towards him. It would probably work better than a bone shiv. Maybe not. As the beast started its decent towards Riddick, he picked up the knife and I closed my eyes. But I didn't need to see to now what happened. He killed it like he had in the movie. I let out a few tears and whimpers of fear,_**Don't cry! Don't cry! Everything's okay now. You're okay! Calm down! It's okay**_ As my breathing returned to normal i crawled out from under the table. I winced, my throat hurt from the sobs I held back.

"Didn't know who he was fuckin with," Riddick muttered trying to break the tension in the room. I almost smirked at the familiar line,"Apparently he didn't know who he was fuckin with when he tried to eat you. Did you take out half his fuckin face?"

I took a deep breath and when I was sure that I wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown- I anwsered,"Not on purpose..." I spotted the body on the tile and the hole in the table and grimaced,"This'll be fun to explain to everyone...," my eyes snapped over to Riddick,"You're not hurt are you?"

Riddick looked himself up and down, he had some blood on his hands but other than that he was clean,"Nah, I'm fine," he looked up at me and smirked, why... Because i was holding in the barf. Oh god the STENCH! I gagged and held my nose,"You okay? Not gonna faint are you?"

I shook my head and let go of my nose really fast"Nope just gonna go throw up," I ran to the sink.

Riddick almost felt a pang for sympathy as Leo held her hair back and threw up into her sink. He ALMOST DID. Leo was just dry heaving a few minutes later He noticed that her body was shaking,"Danm," she muttered before wiping her mouth and running her hands under water, she left it on and looked over at him,"You should wash your hands... I'll go get cleaning stuff."

About thirty minutes later both Leo and Riddick had cleaned up the body. Leo looked around,"I wonder how we missed the stupid thing this WHOLE time."

Riddick shrugged as Leo picked up bits of paper,"Oh... Yeah and it ate some food I had made. Are you hungry? I could make more."

Riddick shot her a look,"Why are you being so nice to an animal like me? Don't you know how fuckin dangerous it is to hang around me?"

Leo blinked, almost shocked he had come out and said it. She shrugged, thinking,"Believe me or not, but I think there might just be men more horrible than you Riddick," Leo smiled up at him,"And you saved my life from that thing. I kinda owe you."

Riddick shook his head,"You even hear half of what I've done you'd be singin a different-"

Leo snapped her fingers,"Listen Riddick, I know some of it and quite frankly I really don't care too much. When you think about it, a lion has to hunt the zebra to survive, many people hate the lion because it's killing the zebra. Yet, we all have to remember the lion is only doing what it's been born and created to do- feed it's family and survive," Leo looked over the counter at him,"You get me?"

Riddick chuckled,"You are gonna fuckin regret this."

Leo rolled her eyes,"Yeah, right. Remind me of that later."

The two stayed up talking until eleven. Riddick would frequently ask questions about Leo's world and vise versa. Both silently agreed that Leo wouldn't answer any questions about Riddick's future, while Leo wouldn't ask where Riddick put the alien body...

Leo made him a pallet in the elevated space of the upstairs. Which he could sleep on. She HAD insisted to sleep on the floor and him in her bed, but Riddick wouldn't allow it. For some reason. Who knew a convict could be a gentleman?

Leo turned off her light and curled up in her covers,"Goodnight Riddick," She whispered and smiled as she drifted into sleep.

Sure, everyone thinks Riddick's this ruthless man who showed almost no compassion, but Leo could tell he had the potential. For what, she wasn't sure. But she knew that she's have to come up with something for when Hannah and Falda got home.

**Want more? go Review Or VOTE, also feel free to tell me how this was. I also feel it was a bit OCC. But, eh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter three-The Government...**

_Leo POV_

I sprang up in my bed as the doorbell went off. I checked my clock... Seven in the morning... At least I called in to get the day off cause I thought I'd be sick. But I felt fine. Maybe Riddick really did scare the fever out of me? I grabbed a robe to throw over my tank top and shorts. I rubbed my eyes as the doorbell was rung again,"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on for a second!"

I bumped into Riddick and gave a small yelp,"Sorry. Listen I don't know who this is. You might want to stay up here."

Riddick nodded and I headed downstairs as the doer bell rang again,"Hold on! Geez," I pulled the door open and shouted,"Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

I stopped myself from ranting further when a badge was shown to me by a man who needed a better toupee for his baldspot and was in a black and white suit like all the movies with FBI agents... Which is what the badge was,"I'm sorry to wake you Miss. Capris. My name is Agent Greg Dominic."

He pushed me out of the way,"Hey! Agent Dominic, I don't know how you were raised but people don't just push there way into another's home! What the heck do you even want!?"

Agent Dominic ignored me and checked out the kitchen first,"Miss. Capris, have you seen anyone suspicious lately. Maybe around my height, male. Caucasian, shaved head?"

My heart sped up as I pretended to think, _Are they looking for Riddick?_"Ummm. No. I've just been getting over a bad fever Agent Dominic. I haven't really been looking out my windows for suspicious people!"

Agent Dominic moved from the kitchen to the living room he proceeded to ask me more questions. That got more and more ridiculous after each one. I would ask who or what this was about but he would either change the subject or blaintently ingnore me! He checked the hallway closet. Then moved to the front room and checked that coat closet,"Did you see any strange lights yesterday. During the thunderstorm."

I rolled my eyes,"Other than lightning. No."

"How about strange noises," He questioned after slamming shut the clothes dryer. Oh God! Riddick's clothes! Then I rembered I had put them by his pallet last night before bed... Phew,"I heard a cat wailing. Does that count? Oh! Oh! I remember," Agent Dominic straightened. I smirked,"I think heard my nieghbors' dogs gettin at it."

Agent Dominic scowled and walked down the hallway. I was about to follow him - when I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye, I waved my hand and pionted to the stairs shaking my head. Hopefully Riddick got the message. Agent Dominic headed for Falda and Hannah's rooms but I barred his way,"Sorry Agent Dominic. I can't let you go in those rooms."

Agent Dominic looked angry,"Why, I AM an FBI agent. You said I could look around. Got somethin to hide Miss. Capris?"

I scoffed,"No I don't! Its because _Agent Dominic_," I spat,"I'm not the only one paying rent around here. I share a room with Hannah and Falda has her own. THEY pay their share and are not here to condone your search. Unless you tell me what you're looking for, or have a search warrant to go through both rooms, you cannot go into those rooms!"

Agent Domonic pionted to the stairwell,"how about there? Is that off-limits too?"

I planted myself in front of the stairwell,"Yes. It is. It is used for storage. The windows you see from outside are only for show. Falda's and Hannah's things are also up there. No warrant. No go," I glared at the man -who was considerably taller than me-,"Now. If this is it. I'll have to ask you to leave. NOW."

Agent Dominic huffed and headed towards the door, I followed with my arms wrapping my robe tighter around myself,"This isn't over," He hissed at me before he exited the house.

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Good-day Agent Domnic," I brought my arm back and slammed the door. I made a 'hmph' sound and turned to run straight into Riddick.

Riddick opened his mouth, but I stopped him by pressing my finger to my lips. I beckoned him to follow me and grabbed a pen and notepad from the drawer. I turned on the coffee machine AND the TV hoping the noose would drown out the noose of the pen, _Need to be quiet._ I wrote into the pad,_He could have planted a bug._

Riddick read my wrighting and then scribbled down into the paper,_He did. But I collected them all and crushed them. We're okay._

I smiled,"Phew. Thanks... You know maybe we should come up with a different name for you Riddick. That way, Falda and Hannah wouldn't regognize you," I straightened and jumped, running to my room,"CRAP! I forgot to call Hannah," I stopped mid-stair and turned,"Hey Riddick! How well are you at sneaking up on people?"

Riddick leaned against the wall of the stairwell,"I'm the best there fuckin is Princess."

I rolled my eyes at the nick-name,"Think you could grab the pocket knife in the drawer where I got the paper and pen. Chances are he's sitting in a car outside the appartment."

Riddick started to walk away,"Hey! Wait!"

He turned back,"Shit Princess! What?!"

"His tires! Riddick," I mock-scolded, shaking my finger at him as i walked up more stairs," I know what you were probably thinking! His car tires NOT his THROAT!"

Riddick chuckle walking away,"But that's no fun..."

I yelled from the top of the stairs,"It will be when we watch him as we leave and he can't follow us!"

I quickly dialed Hannah on my phone as I changed,"Hey girly!"

I smiled,"Hey Hannah. When are you going to be back? Oh yeah, good news, my fever broke!"

"That's good," Hannah cheered,"An we should be home in about five hours. Falda's not even up yet, an I have a sneaking suspicion that Falda's C.O.'s will want to have us stay from some fancy brunch or somethin. Can you just KMN!?"

I laughed as I changed pulled a shirt over my tank top and changed into jeans,"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to have to the store before you get home. But you know how I sometimes am."

Hannah let out a laugh but I could tell it wasn't at my joke. Someone was in the room with her,"Yeah. Just don't procrastinate to long. We'll be home soon."

We hung up the phone, I frowned on my end and jumped when Riddick's deep voice rumbled near me. Actually as he spoke he was standing so close my back was vibrating,"Got his car tires."

I jumped,"Jesus Christ! Riddick you shouldn't scare people like that," OH FUCK ME! I left the door open when I changed! He totally saw me in my underwear. I fought the blush. I growled as I did a mental faceplam. Then I side stepped him,"I need to go out and get some stuff. And if YOU'RE gonna go. I'll need to steal more of Falda's boyfriend's stuff... So, you in for some shopping?"

Riddick had a scowl on his face when he answered,"Better than sittin here all fuckin day."

I rolled my eyes,"Alright," I headed to Falda's room and grabbed a pair of guy jeans that might be a smidge too big and a white shirt. Then snatched Falda boyfriend's favorite pair of sunglasses... Sometimes I like it when he can't come up with stuff and is astounded.

I gave Riddick the clothes,"Here," he was gone and back in a matter of minutes. I showed him the sunglasses,"I don't know if they'll do you any good. But they usually help me."

Riddick carefully took his goggles off and I placed the sunglasses over his eyes. I smiled,"Sooo?"

Riddick must have opened his eyes and he carefully glanced around,"The light coming from the top and bottom is annoying. But I can tolerate it."

I handed him Falda's BF's old hat,"Here. That might help a little."

Riddick nodded and put it on his head, he glanced around,"Well. It helps."

I motioned him over to the garage door,"Good. We can take my car."

Riddick gave a smirk, first he had a hard time not attacking Agent Whatshisname this morning when he bargged into the house and nearly knocked Leo down, but in revenge he slash tires of some vehicle similar to the Sand Cat back on the Hell Hole. When Riddick came back into the apartment he was shocked to see Leo changing her clothes with the door open. It's not like Riddick hadn't seen a woman naked. But he felt a if he was invading Leo's privacy, no matter how good she looked in the white tank top and dark green panties. He really like how she played it off as nothing. Even if he could sense her discomfort.

After he had told her about getting the tires, Leo got him clothes. That had some other guy's scent all over them, which smelled like musk, stale cigarettes and dirt. The glasses and hat that Leo had given him blocked out most of the sun. It hurt his eyes a little. Not as much as straight sun. That was for sure. He followed Leo as she lead him to what she called a garage.

**merry christmas- please review**


End file.
